Stars in the Sky
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: How did Aro, Marcus, and Caius get changed. This story reveals the murky past of the three original Volturi. Please R
1. The Murders

Author's Note: This story came to be one night as I was trying to fall asleep

**Author's Note: This story came to be one night as I was trying to fall asleep. See, MidnightWalker has been trying to get me to write some different fan fictions. So, I came up with this.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cautiously looked around me, the co9ld; dank alley was not the safest place to be in dangerous times such as these. Today, the village howler had proclaimed the seventh murder, with no leads. I could _not_ get killed. My wife and two children were at home and I provided for them at my winery.

I heard scuffling near the other end of the alley, "Oh! You scared me Marcus,"

"It's not my fault you're all jumpy, it's not like we're going to get killed, Caius!" Both of the low, obviously male voices laughed heartily at the last statement. Their footsteps were coming closer but, as I assessed the situation, I realized I could never outrun them. What with my crippled leg and all.

"What! Who are you?!" a black haired man dressed all in black except for a red cloak asked me, he looked to be a priest.

"Who am _I _?! Who are _you_?" I bantered. His white-haired companion said quietly, "We asked first so _you_ get to answer first." I glanced at them, looking for ropes or any other means of attack. I straightened up and announced, "I am Aro, owner of the finest winery in all of Italy! Now you get to answer _my_ question. Who are you?"

The black-haired one stepped forward, "I am Marcus and my friend is Caius. We have no fancy title to announce, but we are not murderers as you seem to think." A shiver went down my spine, "How did you know that?"

The black-haired one, Marcus, smiled, "What with your posture and your defensive stance, what else would you be thinking when you meet strange new people in these hardened times?"

"Well ye-yes but-but," The stars in the sky were the last thing I saw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N Well I hope you liked it, I'll have the next chapter posted soon, but feel free to give me ideas in your reviews!**


	2. The Realization

I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter right so, can y'all review tell me if it sucks or if it rox

**I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter right so, can y'all review tell me if it sucks or if it rox!**

**802088020880208802088020880208802080208802088020880208802088020880208802**

APOV

My whole body burned like lightening had struck one of my grape vines, but this time it had struck me. In the alley which was my pyre, I thrashed and cried out. Or was that just in my head?

The fire raged through me, turning every cell of my being into ashes. I wished there was anyone around to kill me! All my thoughts of supporting my family flew out of my head as the fire consumed me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the fire crept out of my fingers and toes. Sluggishly it crawled up my arms, becoming more concentrated in my chest…around my heart.

Suddenly, I could hear my hearts frantic beating, finally the fire was only in my heart and I could hear it beating its last beat. I opened my eyes upon a strange new world.

IlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikep

"Ugh, what happened?" I turned around more quickly than I though possible. There were two men lying on the ground, both of them slowly getting up. One was black haired, one snow white, both undeniably beautiful; Marcus and Caius. I tried to recall what had happened but all of my memories were clouded, as if they were behind a gossamer curtain. I suddenly remembered being attacked by a breathtakingly beautiful woman. She smiled as she tackled all three of us at once, her strength unlike any I had ever known. Then oddly enough she bit my neck, and then moved on to Marcus and Caius. That's when the burning started.

I felt this odd itch at the back of my throat and felt thirsty, thirsty for blood. I smelled something so enticing I just ran after it, using my instincts. I pounced on a badly dressed servant, or a slave, perhaps. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that I got the blood, and no one saw me. I saw Marcus and Caius following my lead. After we had fed, we went back to the alley. Fully knowing what we were.

We were vampires.


End file.
